


A creature on stairs

by ThePoeticMadman



Series: Stories of art, inspired by dappermouth [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePoeticMadman/pseuds/ThePoeticMadman
Summary: It spoke your name on the stairs that night.A work inspired by dappermouth's art on their Tumblr: http://dappermouth.tumblr.com/post/178403545991/it-spoke-your-name-on-the-stairs-that-nightMake sure to check their other works!





	A creature on stairs

**Author's Note:**

> Second work, originally posted on Tumblr on 26 November 2018.

_It spoke your name on the stairs that night._

_Crawling on the stairs, leaving its shadow behind._

_Wearing night’s own coat, swallowing the cough,_

_wandering through the cold had been rough._

_Wandering through the deep dark trough,_

_the motion itself was nothing but bluff.  
_

_Now it is here, in this very house._

_But be aware still - it might not be a louse.  
_

_Is it a human, or is it a beast?_

_Guessing so isn’t an easy feat._

_And the light isn’t helping._

_It’s only confusing._

_Because that paw?_

_It doesn’t have a claw._

_It’s a human hand._

_Such a mystery bland._


End file.
